Through the Eyes of the Artist
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: What if Drake finally indulges in a hobby of his thought he hadn't done in a very long while because of his job as a treasure hunter? And what if, when waking up from his nap, Flynn discovers said hobby? What's the hobby and what will Flynn's reaction be? (Warnings Inside: Yaoi (Boy Love); Harry Flynn/Nathan Drake)


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Through the Eyes of the Artist~

An Uncharted Story

* * *

 **Title:** Through the Eyes of the Artist

 **Words:** 1,176

 **Warnings:** Yaoi (Boy Love), tooth-aching fluff

 **Pairings:** Harry Flynn/Nathan Drake

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I still don't own Uncharted, or it's characters, however I do find myself enjoying writing them immensely~

 **Summary:** What if Drake finally indulges in a hobby of his thought he hadn't done in a very long while because of his job as a treasure hunter? And what if, when waking up from his nap, Flynn discovers said hobby? What's the hobby and what will Flynn's reaction be?

 **A/N:** I keep forgetting to mention this in my previous stories but I actually had absolutely no idea what color Flynn's eyes were, so I went with a color that I actually thought would suit him well: brown, or more specifically, coffee brown~

-0-

 _"So, how'd the job go?"_ Sullivan asked over the phone as Nathan made his way into the building and up the stairs.

"Fine, great in fact!" the treasure hunter grinned to himself, patting his pocket where his wallet and the newly acquired set of cash sat. "I met the client, set up the deal, went to retrieve the item, and got back. Everything went off without a hitch." he promised, smiling at Sully's relieved chuckle.

 _"Good to hear kid, and your ego? Did that survive too?"_ the old man teased him and Drake rolled his eyes in exasperated fondness. He struggled with his keys for a moment, thinking of how best to respond to something like that, when he finally got the door open and he froze, a soft gasp leaving his lips. _"Kid? Nate, you okay there?"_

Clearing his throat, Nathan nodded his head slowly, dropping his gaze for a split second as he moved around, setting his bag and guns down quietly on the table a few feet from him. "Yeah, no, everything's fine," he said, soft as he could.

 _"The hell are you whispering for?"_ Sully questioned, incredulously, and Drake knew that the old man didn't believe him, so he smiled and trailed his gaze back up to the sight of a sleeping Flynn, curled up on the couch, looking as peaceful as he could be.

"No reason," he chuckled and tilted his head a little to the side, "I gotta go Sully, talk to you later."

 _"No, wait, kid-!"_ He hung up before he could hear the rest of Sullivan's protest and grinned to himself, though he wasn't quite sure how to react other than that in this case. His partner, his _lover_ , was just as beautiful as the day they'd met; though surely Flynn would protest and say he was _handsome_ , not beautiful. _'You're the beautiful one, darling, not me. I'm_ handsome _, and don't you forget it.'_ Nathan had blushed when he recalled his lover's exact words, but hell, Flynn _was_ beautiful _and_ handsome and at this moment, the other wasn't awake to scold or correct him, so there.

He stood there for a few more quiet moments, listening to Flynn's soft breathing and then smiled, unable to quite help it as he moved over to the nightstand by his bed, hesitating only a second before he grabbed the small journal and a pencil from the drawer before making his way to the coffee table in front of the couch, sitting on it as lightly as he could so as to not make any noise and he flipped open the book, to an empty page. Lifting the pencil, he scratched it against the paper, focusing on his newest project as if Flynn himself was a mystery that Nathan just _had_ to solve; although, in some ways, he was.

It was an hour, maybe longer, when Drake was nearly done with both the sketch and the lining of the picture he was drawing, of Flynn, and he had been so focused on it for the past few minutes, that when he finally looked back up, he was startled when he met the eyes of his, though still exhausted, lover.

Chuckling at Nathan's reaction, the surprise and slightly nervous embarrassment clear as day, Flynn shifted his weight on the couch, groaning softly as he tried to stretch out as subtly as he could, though it barely did a thing. "Hey," he finally greeted, voice rough with sleep and Nathan snapped out of his trance.

"H-hey yourself," he said, clearing his throat with a little blush, "I uh, I'm not… erm, that is to say, h-how long have you been awake?"

Smirking, Flynn let his eyes trail his lover's form, stopping briefly on his hands and the journal in his lap, "Long enough to realize that you've been drawing me for well over a half an hour," he answered dutifully, delighting in the slightly darker color the blush took on. "The only reason I know so is because you get that look on your face, after you've been working on something for so long, and tend to forget everything around you."

Looking down, at the picture on the page, Drake swallowed hard, "Oh." he mumbled, before making a move to get up, nearly closing the journal as he did so. "W-well, I'll just… let you sleep some more and-"

"Can I see it, mate?" Flynn cut him off, finally allowing himself to stretch out fully, when Nathan decided to move.

"Huh?" Drake questioned, rather dumbly, staring at Flynn, looking sharply away when Flynn smirked, having caught him staring.

"Can I see the picture?" he drawled out, rolling his eyes fondly and held a hand out in a silent offer, either for the journal or for Nathan himself, the treasure hunter couldn't quite figure that out. He went with the, far, safer option and hesitantly held out the journal, unprepared, if the startled yelp he let out was any indication, when Flynn grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to the couch and on top of him. "There, much better love," the thief smirked at Drake when the other glared petulantly at him, before humming as he gingerly took the journal from his lover's hands.

Nathan grimaced slightly and shifted so he was at least a little comfortable, though he was ready to bolt at any given moment, if the reaction he was to see had any hint of anything negative. He was a little relieved, though, when he saw a fond smile on Flynn's face, the journal in one hand as the fingers of his other traced over the lines of the drawing.

"Is this how you see me?" Flynn questioned, chuckling as he looked down at Nathan, smiling brighter when Nathan nodded his head hesitantly. And then the smile was replaced by a smirk, "Well, it's no wonder you can't keep your hands to yourself, love, if so." he teased and Drake groaned, pillowing his head against Flynn's chest, trying to hide his face.

"S-shut up, Flynn…" he muttered, barely keeping the smile to himself when Flynn laughed, his chest shaking with the force.

"In all seriousness, though," Flynn hummed, after his laughter quieted and he'd let the silence go on long enough, "it's beautiful, the drawing. It's a wonder you don't draw more often, love." he said, brushing his fingers through Nathan's hair and the treasure hunter sighed in contentment, looking up as he blinked his eyes at the other.

"...thanks… I uh… I guess I just don't really get around to it much." he said with a little shrug, watching as Flynn set the journal aside, never once pausing in the movement of his other hand, before shifting their positions, so that Drake was resting comfortably against Flynn. The thief's other arm was now wrapped around Nathan's waist, the treasure hunter's own resting easily by his head, and their legs tangled easily at the other end.

"Shame, really," Flynn hummed, yawning and Drake chuckled, content with how the day turned out.


End file.
